1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cymbal practice device, and, more particularly, to such a device reducing sound intensity produced while maintaining substantially authentic feel for the player.
2. Description of Related Art
Practice playing of a cymbal in the customary fashion is frequently objectionable to those within hearing range of the practicing musician. When the solo practice session takes place in an apartment, for example, a number of individuals may be subjected to the undesirable repetitive sound of the cymbal unrelieved by accompanying music. It is desirable, therefore, to provide means for use during practice cymbal playing which substantially reduces the sound produced.
One approach to solving this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,509 in which a circular practice cover 26 made of felt which is received onto the upper striking surface of a cymbal 10 during practice and clamped thereto by a pair of straps 30 and 32. Reinforcing material 36, 38 is used to prevent deterioration of the felt.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,235 depicts a circular oil-tanned leather pad 10 which is placed on the upper surface of a cymbal and secured in position by snaps 43.
Although there are known prior devices that achieve sound muffling of a cymbal during practice, none are completely satisfactory in that they are either lacking in authentic playing "feel", are relatively complex to assemble to and disassemble from a cymbal, or are prohibitively expensive to manufacture.